


Mooch

by CharmsDealer



Series: Supernatural Sims [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, The Sims 3, au - the sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New trait discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mooch

"Sam, that girl who just showed up on our doorstep is asleep on our deck chair."

"So?"

“‘So’? So she’s a girl you _just met_ and now she’s asleep in our yard.” Dean looks at him pointedly.

Sam takes another forkful of his autumn salad. He looks a little confused. He glances over Dean’s shoulder and absentmindedly watches the little ‘z’s float out of Ruby’s head. “Yeah…”

But he doesn’t see a problem with it.

-

_*New trait discovered - Ruby is a mooch*_

**Author's Note:**

> A looong time ago I made a tumblr account for my Supernatural sims because I am crazy like that and this is one of the ficlets that came out of it.


End file.
